Whats this hinata
by eragon4568
Summary: narutos back after training / all to excited (pssst in my version they saved saskae )
1. narutos back

Bold is a authors note "talking" 'thinking" Ok so this is my first fan fic so go easy on me ok good now im gunna wright this on the fly so im relly sorry if I wrote any thing u wrote So this starts when Naruto just got back from training oh and he saved sauske this time around Now LETS BEGIN

'I wonder how much has changed in the leaf' Naruto thinks

**sorry I dont know the actual names of the villages**

Jiraiya on the other hand was just thinking of all the new specimen's for his books. (Icha Icha) as soon as naruto saw the gates he took off, running leaving Jiraiya to stand there and shake his head. Jiraiya soon caught up to the young shnobi. Naruto dashes up the closets telephone pole. He stands at the top and screams "IM HOOOOOOOOOOOOOME". Jiraiya chuckles to himself. Naruto jumps down and runs into konoharmaru. "Hey konoharmaru whats up" says naruto with his famous grin." I've invented a new sexy jutsu wanna see it" "no" reply's naruto

An eavesdropping Sakura nods 'he has changed' thought sakura. But before she can do any thing she hears naruto say" not in-tell you see mine" sakura sits and thinks very angrily 'NO HE DID NOT CHANGE' and she starts stomping over pulling up her sleeve.

As she stomps over to the unaware group Jiraiya says to naruto "when did u learn a new version and why didn't you show me" naruto smirks as he thinks 'that's not the only thing u don't know ' "why would I..."he never finished because a pink haired shnobi punched him in the back of the head and sent him flying! "ow sakura-chan why did u do that" he says rubbing his head."because u just don't go around saying and doing those things" she walked over and hugged him" i missed you" "rely it doesn't feel like it" he said it still rubbing his head."I'm sorry" she reply's "wow you've changed sakura-chan" he says looking at her for the first time in years. She was tall but he was taller she was well figured her hair was still short. "I've changed? Look at your self your taller than me now" she replied as she thought to herself 'and more muscular'. "so whats up sakura-chan?"naruto asked."nothing much other than me and sasuke-kun started going out a few months ago" she said with a happy tone in her voice."well I'm off to see baa-chan see ya" he said as he and Jiraiya left for hokage tower.

When they entered Tsunade immediately stood up walked over and hugged naruto and slapped Jiraiya in the face Jiraiya opened his mouth but Tsunade was faster "naruto how many "20"replied naruto "wow kicked out of 20 bath houses in three years Jiraiya you really held back"

well here is chapter 2 btw im wrighting chaps 1/ 2 back to back well lets keep going shall we

Well the meeting went off with out a hitch. After words Tsunade asked naruto to stay "okay whats this about not a mission already I was hoping to relax" said the impatient orange clad ninja" no your missions wont star for about a month and what this is about is that me and your good friends put together some money over the three years that you were gone" she replied with a smirk handing him a box "wow thanks baa-chan" he said as he swiftly grabbed the box and jumped out the window Tsunade just shook her head

**ok so this part has the kubi and his voice is in _italics and bold_**

naruto decided to go to his apartment. when he got there he was surprised to see it all clean. He went to the kitchen and set the box down finding the note on the cupboard. He picks up the note and reads it.

_Hey naruto just thought you should come home to a clean house_

_sakura and sasuke_

_**you have nice friends pup**_

'ya I know ' he says to his friend inside

he picked up the box and the note and goes and sits on the bed placing both on the night stand and looking at his clock it said 9:00 he decided to go to bed.

When he woke up he and his friend had a conversation

**from now on when naruto talks to the kubi he will talk in **_**italics**_

_hey fox what should we spend the money on I'm thinking a house what about you_

_**yes a house does sound good but how much do we have**_

_hmm I don't know let me check … wow about 1mill_

_**you have really really good friends**_

_ya I know... so its decided we'll go buy a house_

naruto looked around a bit and saw a house he liked it was a 2 story house with 3 full bathrooms one for every bed room not including the master bed and bathroom a full kitchen, and an in ground pool. The realesteate agent wouldn't even consider him a buyer in tell he laid down some money. So he bought it and had it furnished he was walking around when he decided he would throw a party. He went to the market, while buying chips and dip he ran into hinata.

"hey hinata-chan whats up"

"nothing really naruto-kun what about u welcome back**"(she lost the studier)**

"thanks oh I am um.. throwing a party do u wanna come" he said rubbing the back of his head

"sure naruto-kun" when should I be there" she says as she smiles

"um... I don't know around 6 maybe but can you help me get stuff for the party I've never thrown a party before" he says still rubbing the back of his head but using his famous grin.

Hinata giggled "sure naruto-kun"

and so they shopped while naruto talked about his training but not all of it. They were heading to the cash register. "hey hinata-chan can u come to my new house and help me prepare all this" naruto looked at his watch it was 4 now . "we should have enough time and after can you go tell every one oh its a slumber party too?"

"ok naruto-kun" she said still smiling

"oh that reminds me I have to get some pj's wouldn't want me to host the party in my boxers huh?" naruto grinned

hinata now with the thought of naruto in his boxers face turns red.

"you ok hinata-chan your warm and turning red" he said resting a hand on her head

"I'm fine just a stray mind that's all" naruto looked puzzled but said "ok if your alright than hinata-chan"

they checked out then went to a cloths shop and naruto bought a pair of orange pj pants and a black shirt hinata giggled when she saw it and naruto smirked in turn hinata smiled.

They went to naruto's new house. Hinata just looked in aw "naruto u bought this house"

"ya" he looked around "oh ya tell them to bring a bathing suite too for the pool out back"

"wow a pool to"

"yep well lets get started"

they finished and hinata left to go find everyone

_**hey pup u like her don't you**_

_do not_

_**we share the same mind the question was unneeded**_

_oh ya I forgot... well what should I do about it_

_**hmm I don't know humans that well**_

_really oh hmm_

_**hey pup you should think of some games or your guest's will get bored **_

_like what truth or dare and spin the bottle_

_**those are good ones... your guest's are here**_

And as the fox said it the door bell rang

naruto opened the door to neji, ino, sakura, Sasuke, hinata, kiba and akamaru, shikamaru, and lee

**Please comment and pleas remember this is my first fan fic so dont be a hater**


	2. sleep over part one

Well were here chapter 2 :the sleepover

**Well thank you shatterdeyes I will work on my grammar**

Naruto let them all in to his new house and also saw that they all carried a bag of what naruto was thinking was a change of cloths. Sasuke was the first to speak "well nice job naruto you got your self a nice house" naruto smiled "thanks sasuke" then sakura who was clinging to his arm looked around, there were hard wood floors(deep in color) with a light yellow walls, this was obliviously the living room, it had a big flat screen and a big couch with bean bags at one end and a recliner at the other. 'wow when did he get this' thought sakura and as if naruto could read her mind said "this I got this early this morning and decided to throw a slumber party oh and help your self's there's food in the kitchen" naruto said with a smile. " If we could go and sit I would like to see what I've missed these past three years" also said naruto. Then they all made whey to the couch. 'Everyone had a spot' thought naruto with a sigh of relief. "so who wants to go first?"asked naruto. Then ino talked for the first time since she came in " well we were all kind of hoping that you would tell us what happened on your training mission"

"ok I will but you guys still have to tell me what happened" said naruto who was felling like they were hiding some thing. Ether way there still his friends so he told them all about what happened during training... well not every thing there was still a lot of stuff that he knew sakura would hit him for. After he was done the group shared her individual story's. That felling left naruto. He was surprised that not only were sakura and sasuke dating but so were ino and kiba.

Neji and tenten were just recently together along with shikamaru and temari. Naruto was surprised and saddened by how much he missed. but then he thought of something. "hey every one why don't we go for a swim" there was a collective "yes "from the group. As every one went to go get changed in to there swimwear hinata stayed behind, naruto noticed and then took the seat next to her.

"hinata-chan whats wrong aren't you going swimming" he had a look of concern in his eyes

"well" hinata started "well I'm afraid some one will laugh at my two piece" hinata looked up at him.

Naruto momentarily stuck in the thought of her in a two piece

"hinata-chan no one will laugh at you and I will make sure of it" he said standing up and reaching out his hand. She turned a deep shade of red then took his hand and stood up "ok now lets go get changed into are bathing suite's shall we?"

"we shall" she said as she went to go get changed.

Naruto was already at the pool with every one else when hinata came out. She was wearing a lavender bikini whit pink flowers. All naruto could do was stare. She walked over to him and asked "what is it"

Naruto quickly stopped the blank look and replaced it with a smirk "see I told you no one would laugh" he said so only she could hear. She then smiled warmly at him. "thank you naruto-kun"she said in the same tone of voice.

They swam and talked for about an hour or two more than the group walked inside and got changed into there pj's.

When naruto walked out every one was already there talking.

He walked over and sat next to hinata then said "ok ok so who wants to play truth or dare come form a big circle" every one came and made the circle.

"so who wants to go first?" asked naruto.

Surprisingly lee answered "let the burning fires of youth go first"

"ok ok"

"shikamaru truth or dare"

"dare"

" I dear you to a push up contest with me"

" ok"

shikamaru one

"your turn shikamaru"

"ok ok wait any thing goes wright ?"

"hmm ya anything goes if you don't do the dare you get punished by a vote"

at this every one stiffens because they new each other so well

"ok got it naruto truth or dare"

"dare"

" dare you to kiss hinata on the cheek"

hinata and naruto's face both reden

"no"

"yes"

"no"

"you have to"

"ok then" naruto leans over and kisses hinata on the cheek thinking ' I'm so sorry hinata-chan pleas for give me'. After the peck on the cheek is done hinata fainted


	3. News

News

ok guys based on the last comment I actually want to recreate this story so um ya well ok so I dont nessaserly have a title or any thing I just fell like I scred up the beging so ya im gunna put this up till I remake the first chapter and ya um oh ya a shout out to fester thank u just thank u and tomboy thank u aswell just u all thank u


End file.
